<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my strongest suit by fishyspots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209163">my strongest suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/pseuds/fishyspots'>fishyspots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fixing Clothes, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/pseuds/fishyspots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do we have to wear these?”</p>
<p>“It’s just us here, Patrick.” Patrick can hear the barely restrained laughter in David’s voice. “You don’t have to pretend you didn’t send me the link to buy the pajamas. Or put in your credit card information when I ordered them.”</p>
<p>Or, Patrick and David get ready for the housewarming party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my strongest suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/gifts">agoodpersonrose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soft prompts! this one was prompted by the wonderful justwaiting23, who requested #17 from aboldclaim's soft prompt meme. the prompt was "fixing the other persons clothes absentmindedly or like tucking their hair behind their ear U KNOW WHAT I MEAN THAT SOFT STUFF." *waves hand in general direction of fic* this is what i have!</p>
<p>title is from "my strongest suit" from aida. come find me on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re too big.” Patrick fiddles with the top two buttons of his blue—dusty blue, the David voice that’s taken the place of his conscience corrects him—pajama shirt.</p>
<p>“They’re not that big. Pajamas are just loose.” David comes up behind Patrick in the mirror and smooths a hand over the collar where it rests against Patrick’s neck.</p>
<p>David’s touch is electric. Patrick would blame the feeling on the party shots he’s been sampling all afternoon, but it’s par for the course when it comes to David’s hands on him.</p>
<p>“David. I had to roll up the hems of the pants. If you didn’t have that hem tape, I’d be tripping over myself all night.”</p>
<p>“But I did have that hem tape. So everything’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Do we have to wear these?”</p>
<p>“It’s just us here, Patrick.” Patrick can hear the barely restrained laughter in David’s voice. “You don’t have to pretend you didn’t send me the link to buy the pajamas. Or put in your credit card information when I ordered them.”</p>
<p>“Not true,” Patrick protests. He pauses. “Not <em>exactly</em> true. I was pretty sure you’d think matching pajamas were tacky. I didn’t expect to get as far as I did.”</p>
<p>It’s maybe a lie, but it’s one that Patrick thinks David will let him get away with. Like the reason Patrick told David he picked this theme; Patrick said it was just cheesy and fun. Really, he wants to do this with David, this thing he did a watered-down version of dozens of times in high school and that he’s pretty sure David would never have touched with a ten-foot pole before him. He wants David to have party shots and matching pajamas. He kind of wants to have them, too.</p>
<p>“I contain multitudes,” David informs him.</p>
<p>“That much I knew.”</p>
<p>David kisses Patrick, slower and dirtier than Patrick is expecting. It seems like David’s feeling the effects of the party shots, too. Patrick lets himself be led away from the bathroom mirror toward the bed and goes willingly when David gently pushes him down on top of the duvet. He pulls David down onto his lap once he’s sitting at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>Then Patrick loses a few minutes.</p>
<p>But people are coming over at seven. It was six thirty the last time Patrick checked. So Patrick slows his kisses and pulls back to rest his head against David’s chest. He grabs for David’s hands, one of which is warm against his neck. David’s other hand is braced on the bed next to Patrick, keeping David steady.</p>
<p>“Still,” Patrick says.</p>
<p>David makes a noise that’s almost a question. He’s still catching his breath.</p>
<p>“Still,” Patrick repeats as he looks David over. His hair looks fine—Patrick knows better by now than to put his hands in David’s hair if he’s not going to follow through—but his shirt is all twisted up. “My shirt is too big.”</p>
<p>Patrick runs his hands across David’s chest, ostensibly fixing his boyfriend’s shirt so it doesn’t end up wrinkled.</p>
<p>“It’s not that big,” David says. “Anyway, I think you look cute.”</p>
<p>Patrick blinks.</p>
<p>“Now it really does feel like high school, with me wishing the person I like would find me hot instead of cute.”</p>
<p>David tilts his head and takes in Patrick’s appearance.</p>
<p>“Not mutually exclusive,” David says. “What we just did? Very hot. You in these pajamas? Very cute.”</p>
<p>David reaches out and smooths a hand through Patrick’s hair.</p>
<p>“How you look when your hair’s all tousled? Hot.”</p>
<p>Patrick closes his eyes as the soft pads of David’s fingers slide from the back of his head toward his forehead, ending with a quick tap on his nose.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even think your hair was long enough to get this messy,” David muses.</p>
<p>Patrick catches David’s hand before he can take it away and presses a kiss to David’s palm.</p>
<p>“Well, you know,” Patrick says. “I contain multitudes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>